


love drunk.

by valvet



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: Is it gay to force your petty officer to go to bed? Maybe, but it's defiantly worth it.AKA. I finally give in and post my self insert Terror stuff that's been hiding in my docs for a week now.
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Self Insert (V)
Kudos: 3





	love drunk.

It was a pitiful decision on V’s part to join The Discovery Expedition, he had originally promised himself not to go back out to sea for a while--take a breather and relax. But, hearing the news of “exploring the unknown” and “Royal Navy” got him running to the sign-ups. Now, it wasn't that he didn't already have experience, he’d served as a common sailor and a Petty Officer before, so the work that he expected would be difficult, nor was the idea of the whole mission. Colder weather never bothered him, and even if there was a chance of death, it didn't matter, better to die from nature’s hand then his own.

But, it was the simple fact of being alone with other men--V knew of his own personal actions of sin, of lust of other men, and sure he had indulged in them, oh did he! But, never in his life did he properly go through with them, and not to mention this was a Royal Navy, a title that brings fear into any man of such sins, and thus, anxiety was always over his body, even as he struggled to button his jacket.

Then a knock came to the door.

“Come” the door opened

“Mr. Dooley” Fitzjames’s voice cut right through him.

“Ah--Commander” He turned around to see that smug man, sitting against the door frame in uniform, good god he loved the way it pressed up against him--Fitzjames smiled.

“No need for such formalities, I believe a Fitzjames will do” V looked down, still struggling with the buttons.

“Well, I don’t prefer being rude, especially towards you--what brings you here?” His current job was to walk the deck of Erebus until he either saw something interesting, or the sun was almost coming and then he’d hand off his job to the next officer--nights were personally the easiest, nothing was ever out there and it gave him time to think. 

“Can I not just come here to see you?” V laughed

“I know you well enough to know that isn't truthful” He took a few steps forward, out from the doorway and shutting it behind him.

“Mhm, perhaps I did have secondary motivation--indulge me for a minute, why work yourself so hard when you’ve already done enough?” Fitzjames was so warm, he could be in his presence forever.

“I’ve told you, it's fine, aren't we supposed to work ourselves to the bone? Besides, it isn't the worst thing imaginable, could be in charge of a whole vessel” Time and time again, Fitzjames would come to him, asking him over and over again to take a different shift--hypothetically he could force his hand and change the schedule, but he didn't, and he’d get the same answer of “well I just think its fun!” until the day he died.

“You get so bitter afterwards, Mr. Irving could easily take your place--” V gagged.

“I’m not walking up and down the middle of the ship, are you mad? I can barely stand most of the men here! Heaven forbid the other ones I haven't met” 

“No need to be rude, I worry for your health--must you be so damn stubborn?” Oh, stubbornness, and not because he was a hefty worker! No, he had a vice, sure he did.

“I’m not being stubborn, I’m simply stating that I’m not giving up night shifts to do what? Sleep?--”

“That's exactly what you need! My god--you're worse than Francis…it doesn't matter, my point being that at least a day--for my sake, anybody else I wouldn't give two damns about like this, but please” He paused, “i demand you to take it off, as Commander of Erebus you are staying here and getting rest” 

“Fitzjames--”

“Mr. Dooley, I won’t take no for an answer” Oh...V felt his face go flush at that, and he sat down on his bed, looking up at Fitzjames with half lidded eyes--that certainly made him feel the same, considering his pants stiffened up.

“Oh--I see, ha--” Fitzjames fiddled with his cravat for a moment

“You don’t have to--”

“No I do! Good Christ...I really do” 

Silence

Until it wasn't, and Fitzjames took him by the collar and kissed him, not harshly--but it was passionate, his hands quickly logging themselves in his hair, pulling him close into him. V--he adored him, everything Fitzjames would do and said, he’d follow him to the ends of the Earth given the chance.

They had kissed before, a few times--first time was out of sheer accident, V had come back from his shift and found himself with Fitzjames, drink in hand. Perhaps it was the fact he was so comfortable with him, but the question lingered in his mind.

_ “Do you love me?” _

And he did, and they kissed--but never went further than that.

“You beautiful thing” Fitzjames’s voice was so out of breath, tussled in every shape of the word; “--you have no business being so damn pretty” He pressed his face into V’s neck, forcing him up against the small bed.

“James--” that set him off, and he let out a groan through his teeth, his hands moving to V’s coat and unbuttoning it with such ease. Pressing his hands up against his chest, the only man he’d ever let touch him like this.

“Do you think about me bedding you like this? After we kissed, did you want more out of it?” Christ his mouth… “--I did certainly, but until you wanted me, then I would never bed you, I want you to tell me every single detail of those fantasies and let me adore you” V let out a gasp as he moved his hand down and--

“James wait--I--” and to his own surprise, he did stop. “I’ve never...uh; been bed before”

His eyes almost became all pupil at that, but he just smiled.

“I see--we can take our time at this, whatever you want I will do to you” V took him by the hand and slid it under his pants, right against his underwear.

“I want you, James, please” 

Thus, he was upon him, and his hand moved straight into his underwear, Fitzjames laughed as he pressed his face back into V’s neck, his lengthy two fingers pulling open his pussylips, rubbing them up against them, making V twitch and moan. 

“ _ James _ ” , fits him so well, to say his name like that, with such pleasure and love. 

“I know” he purred out, kissing his neck, “do you like this? Me worshiping you like one would do at church?”

“Mhmm...I do, James, please don’t stop” two fingers then pressed into his entrance, slowly spreading him open as V let out a hiss through his teeth; he was so  _ big _ , so beautiful. Moving his hands about and grabbing him by the back of his jacket. “ _ Oh fuck” _

He paused though.

“Do you need to stop?” V shook his head.

“More, please, I--so good…” Fitzjames let out a small laugh, before beginning the slow process of thrusting in and out.

“Good boy; my sweet darling boy, I love you” it was beyond blinding, all he could see was Fitzjames, that handsome face and his girth--that voice, good god! “You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you, darling, you fit my fingers so well, do you want more? To get filled to the brim?” V rubbed his face into Fitzjames’s chest.

“Please--god yes”

Four fingers and he let out a strained shriek, pressing his entire face into his chest and brought his lover closer, rubbing up against his movements.

“James please god--James James James I need you” even in his own state of mania, he could hear how much Fitzjames loved that, he let out a groan and kissed him once again, this time, harsher, animalistic almost as he continued on before--

“Let me bugger you please--” V just nodded along, the feeling of being empty from the lack of fingers was consumed by the feeling of Fitzjames’s cock up against him, and slowly sinking in; V scrambled about, it was so much, like a flash bomb went off right in front of him as his ears rang, he took Fitzjames’s hands and held them tightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know, I have you, darling, my sweet boy, whatever you want I will provide, you’ve done so good for me” To be loved, cared about like this, it was divine.

Then, he was fully in, and he could barely contain himself as V jittered about in pleasure, never in his life did he feel so full, even when he was fed to the extent that the ship would give him, never did he feel content--now he did.

“Your cunt feels so good, just as warm and inviting as you”  _ Oh _ , V moaned at that, pussy clamping up as he continued to let Fitzjames fuck him like this. “Do you want more?”

“Mmhm, yes--fuck please” He didn't even have to ask, V knew he wanted--needed more, at that, Fitzjames’s hips snapped into him, and all the air left his lungs; if it wasn’t for James, his only semblance of personhood and Earth, he would’ve fallen straight in. 

“Good--Christ, when I saw you for the first time I wanted you so badly, I’d stay up nights on ending thinking of all the ways I could love you” he must’ve done this many times before--fucking that is, his voice was the same as always, albeit sometimes, if he was lucky, V could hear him groan. “--I wanted to fill you up so badly, fill your quim up until you were bursting and make you mine” V let out a whimper at that idea, being so full with him and known to everybody as his--

“James--”

“I know, I have you,” His arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling V further into his thrusting and love, kissing him all over, “I would never let you go”

And he wouldn’t, even as V cried out as he felt an orgasm come up upon him, pussy clenching around Fitzjames’s cock, hot tears in all as he hushed him, his own cock almost ready to burst inside of him.

“Fuck--my love, can I spend inside of you?” 

“ _ Please  _ do” even if he was to get pregnant, it wouldn’t matter, he needed James--his Commander, more than anything else in the world.

When he did spend, it made him finally cry, hot cum filling him up so well, it belonged there, his limbs went numb as he felt Fitzjames’s thrusts come to a halt, his fingers up against his cunt. Even with his blurry eyes, he felt his lips against his neck again, still holding--keeping him safe from the rest of his own sins.

“You did so good, my love, I’m so proud of you” he’d let him do this forever, he’d love Fitzjames to the ends of the Earth.

“Isn’t Mr. Dooley supposed to be on patrol, sir?” 

“He told me he needed rest for tonight, Mr. Irving, I made sure he’d stay in bed until sunrise”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry kings, anyways james fitzjames kissing moments xoxo


End file.
